


Curtain Call.

by ThatRealKat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRealKat/pseuds/ThatRealKat
Summary: Hmmm..nah
Relationships: danganronpa - Relationship





	Curtain Call.

Welcome, welcome! One and all, how lovely it is to see you again!

Now, as you all know, Danganronpa's looking up, up, up! Profits are huge, appeal is massive, everything is going great! There's truly no way that I could possibly express my gratitude to you all. Thanks to you, these killing games are as fantastic as they are. But now, onto the real business here.

As a tribute to all the viewers out there.. You. Yes, you. Watching this right now. For you, we've put together something that will surely excite. 

We've gone through many killing game's, many twists and turns.

Heartbreak, Bloodlust.

Murders, Executions.

Betrayal, Bondage.

For all of that, we have a little gift planned. This season is going to be different. Much. Much different.

Because this time..

We're having all allstars season!

Previous participants, dead or alive, will be coming back to the spotlight. The living fight to stay alive, and the dead fight for a chance at reincarnation. And it'll be more gritty than anything you've ever seen before!!!

So, without further adieu, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

*Danganronpa, Curtain Cail.*

*Start?*

*Yes.* *No.*

... 

*Yes.*

So let it begin.


End file.
